Recomponiéndose
by himepeti
Summary: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Un pequeño dilema, se convierte en un verdadero lío gracias a la falta de comunicación, y a los cambios que ha sufrido la relación entre Hinata y Sasuke, así que una intriga mal intencionada causa un colapso, ¿podrá una tercera persona terminar su matrimonio?


El tintineo de los cubiertos y el vaso de vidrio resonaban en la habitación tras haber sido arrojados al suelo con fuerza. Una vez que el sonido se extinguió la habitación quedó en silencio, el lugar era demasiado grande para dos personas dadas las circunstancias. El lugar estaba iluminado pero parecía sombrío o al menos así era desde al menos ocho meses.

Con los ojos húmedos y una leve exhalación, Hinata, una mujer de apenas veinticinco años se inclinó, a unos cuántos pasos de ella se encontraba comida esparcida, el vaso se había hecho añicos y todo parecía un desastre.

Uno a uno, Hinata, reunió los trocitos e intentó limpiar la comida de la alfombra, frunció los labios al darse cuenta que el espagueti cremoso había sido una mala elección. Sin darse cuenta, levantó su cabeza para encontrar al culpable del desorden: Sasuke, su esposo desde hace dos años y un poco más.

En aquel momento, lucía enfadado, impotente, la mandíbula la tenía totalmente tensa y sin duda alguna que mantuviese la mirada hacia el frente era indicador que trataba de ignorarla. Era una lástima, visto en aquel ángulo, la belleza masculina quedaba eclipsada. A sus 27 años, Sasuke Uchiha, era perfecto a excepción, de la hiriente actitud que había adoptado varios meses atrás.

En ese momento llena de frustración, se recordó que debía ser paciente. La vida de ambos había cambiado drásticamente hace un año, era obvio que a una persona tan independiente y fuerte como a él, le costase aceptar su condición, a pesar de no ser del todo permanente.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó apenas con un hilo de voz—Iré a servirte otra ración—Completó al ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Bajó sintiéndose débil las escaleras.

Escaleras, otro motivo más por el cual Sasuke estaba molesto seguramente. Tiró lo que llevaba en las manos en el cesto de basura de la cocina. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la planta baja, buscando algún curita, ya que al recoger los vidrios había conseguida una pequeña herida en el dedo índice derecho.

Una vez cumplida su tarea, miró su reflejo en el espejo. Por un momento quedó perpleja, estaba demacrada, tenía ojeras y no llevaba pizca de maquillaje. Ver su apariencia logró robarle una lágrima. Se sintió tan vulnerable y cansada. Debía esforzarse un poco más cada mañana, pero a veces era complicado.

¿Qué había sido de aquella estilista tan reconocida? Ella lo había sido a pesar de ser una chica tímida, había comenzado con pequeños cursos de maquillaje, de manicura, posteriormente corte de cabello y peinado. Y de pronto estaba teniendo llamadas que no podía atender por la falta de tiempo, sus clientes dejaron de ser parte de su círculo para ser cada vez más mujeres más adineradas.

Ahora su propio cutis carecía de brillo, probablemente por el cansancio por culpa del estrés.

Mirándose todavía en el espejo negó con la cabeza, no podía darse por vencida. No renegaba de la situación, solo que había días en los cuales era más complicado: cuando él era tan tremendamente grosero y la lastimaba.

Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre grosero, oscuro y malvado, o nunca le mostró la faceta. Cuando lo conoció por medio de una de sus clientas, nunca creyó que pudiese llegar a algo serio. Sasuke tenía un importante puesto en la policía, además se encargaba del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas de un grupo especializado. Irradiaba testosterona con solo verlo, delgado sí, pero musculoso, sus rasgos físicos eran atrayentes, el moreno era terriblemente guapo y peor aún cuando sonreía arrogantemente.

Cuando la invitó a salir no se lo creyó, menos cuando él insistió en salir con ella y tomar un rumbo serio. Aquel hombre, nunca fue malvado con ella, la trataba como si fuese de porcelana y lo más bonito y preciado que tuviese.

Sasuke no era detallista, pero sus detalles eran espontáneos, como cuando cortaba una florecita y se la daba, cuando la abrazaba o daba su chaqueta cuando hacia frio, cuando le cocinaba y sobaba sus piernas cuando llegaba cansada y tarde a la casa después de una jornada extenuante en el salón.

Fue evidente porque se casó con él rápidamente, el amor fue espontaneo y arrebatado. Los dos sentían que no podían estar separados. Quizá por eso se entregó a él a pesar de sus sueños de hacerlo cuando el hombre de su vida le quitara el vestido blanco. Aún así no podía arrepentirse, todo fue tan natural y sencillo, porque él, Uchiha Sasuke, era el hombre de su vida.

No tenía hijos todavía porque decidieron que querían disfrutarse como pareja unos años. En aquellos momentos agradecía que fuese así, a pesar de haber anhelado lo contrario muchas veces atrás. De otra manera ¿cómo cuidaría de Sasuke si tuviera un bebé?

¿Cómo podría soportar las frustraciones que lo aquejaban?

Hace ocho meses, la desgracia había entrado en su vida. Debería decir en sus vidas. El destino siempre era cruel con quienes menos lo merecían. Había sido un día como cualquier otro, sexo por la mañana, besos infinitos y pasionales al despedirse... luego, un camión sin frenos había hecho casi añicos el auto donde viajaba Sasuke, hacia su trabajo.

Había sido un milagro que él sobreviviera, el auto quedó inservible e irreconocible, pero para él después de enterarse de las consecuencias y el largo proceso de recuperación, deseó su propia muerte. Su pierna derecha casi quedó destruida, su brazo tuvo una fractura, aunando a las otras lesiones internas, la recuperación fue larga.

Fueron varias cirugías intentando recuperar la movilidad de la pierna derecha, peligrando su capacidad para andar, y probablemente esto último fue lo que más peso tuvo para él. No importó que librara la pelea cuando su hígado, intestinos y corazón estaban tan lastimados, que casi muere. No, a Sasuke solo le importaba que no podía andar, que tenía que usar una silla de ruedas por tiempo indefinido.

Tampoco importaba que aquel tiempo indefinido, también significaba que él podría volver a andar, aunque no sabían, si lo lograría al 100% o quedaría cierta cojera o secuela.

Para un hombre tan arrogante, fuerte e independiente, esto parecía ser el acabos. Centrado solamente en la repugnancia que le causaba la silla de ruedas, el dolor de la fisioterapia y los pocos resultados rápidos que él deseaba.

Habían sido ocho largos meses, a esas alturas estaba destrozada, Sasuke cada vez era más inestables y sus groserías más constantes. Lo amaba y le dolía verlo sufrir, pero lo que le había dicho el día anterior la tenía trastornaba a tal punto que aquel reflejo en el espejo terminó por romperla.

Él la había rechazado abiertamente. Era evidente que tras el accidente, toda su relación cambió. En un inicio él necesitaba ayuda incluso para sus necesidades fisiológicas, el dolor era insoportable. Con el tiempo el dolor fue haciéndose soportable, aunque su amargura solo incrementó.

Cuando pudieron volver a casa, retomar su relación de pareja no fue una de sus prioridades. Incluso ahora mismo no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo besó, debió ser cuando aun estaba inconsciente. Después hacerlo era imposible y lo entendió él estaba furioso por el dolor y condición, ella solo pensó que con el tiempo terminaría.

Invadir su espacio en la casa, a pesar de compartir la cama, tampoco fue opción ya que quiso respetar su intimidad.

Jamás hubiese imaginado la vanidad del moreno, las cicatrices que quedaron en la pierna, lo hicieron querer siempre estar cubierto y el ir perdiendo masa muscular y ya no tener ese cuerpo extremadamente musculoso, fue otro golpe duro para él.

¿Por qué a Sasuke le costaba tanto creer que siguiera amándolo? ¿Acaso si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas él la hubiera abandonado?

El día anterior, aquello que la consternó, fue que le pidiera el divorcio, argumentando que en su estado ya no era un hombre completo, que no podían tener intimidad y ¿cómo una mujer como ella tan fogosa, aguantaría todo el tiempo con un invalido?

_¿Invalido?- ella lo había retado—Tú no estás invalido, tienes sensibilidad, y poco a poco podrás levantarte. Sasuke puedes utilizar perfectamente tu pierna derecha. Sólo que no tienes paciencia._

No respondió a lo de fogosa, la descripción la había abochornado y sentía que era una etiqueta de prostituta, ¿qué era para Sasuke entonces? ¿Qué habían vivido todo ese tiempo juntos?

El sexo había sido de todas maneras, y claro que había respondido, Sasuke era un hombre tan viril que hubiese sido imposible no comportarse de tal manera, e incluso incitar la relación sexual. Ella no solo amaba a su marido, también lo deseaba, incluso ahora. Pero ni hablar, Sasuke no deseaba nada sexual, se lo dejó claro cuando días después de volver a casa, ella se atrevió a tocarlo cuando se fue a la cama.

Pensó que se había precipitado, a estas alturas lo dudaba. Algo más profundo que la amargura, había cambiado en él.

Sin muchas ganas, regresó a la cocina y volvió a servir la comida. Se llenó de valor para entrar a la habitación, no lo encontró. Pero tampoco estaba la silla de ruedas, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, la silla de ruedas ahí, intuyó dónde él estaba y se sentó en la cama, acariciando el lugar aún tibio.

Un sonido la hizo levantar la mirada, lo vio brincando y sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Tenía una mueca dolorosa en el rostro y un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

-¿Quieres comer?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a darme en la boca? No necesito ninguna niñera.—Replicó con molestia.

-Tras tirar la comida, podría tener una opinión diferente—Replicó cansada de su actitud—Y no sería la primera vez que te alimentaria.

Por la mueca que él puso, supo que no captó a lo que ella se refería, debió recordar el hospital.

-¡Sasuke!—Replicó consternada al darse cuenta que iba a volver a alejarse—Solía darte fresas de mi boca. En la luna de miel, también te alimenté un poco—Explicó.

Él no se inmutó. Sus manos comenzaron a mover la silla, hacia la ventana y pareció distraerse con el cielo.

-Sakura, tu compañera de trabajo, me pidió que la maquillase y peinara, dadas las circunstancias me dijo que ella podía venir aquí. No debe tardar, si necesitas algo llámame. Y deberías comer, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Él no dijo nada, pero una vez más por su postura supo que había complicado el asunto. Que ella quisiera obtener un dinero extra, también exponía su situación económica, tras el accidente los fondos comenzaron a escasear a pesar del seguro medico, y que a la empresa del camión le tocó responder por los daños causados. Sin embargo la vida a la cual ambos estaban acostumbrados se había visto afectada, sobre todo cuando se empeñó a estar con él.

Sakura llegó puntual, a las cuatro de la tarde, por un momento se sintió contenta de volver a la actividad, pronto desapareció, la bella pelirosa, no ocultó su cara de sorpresa al verla:

-Luces fatal, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Solo tuve una noche complicada—Sonrió apenada, su arreglo personal era su carta de presentación, nunca debía descuidarla, pero tras todo lo ocurrido fue en lo último que pensó.

-¿Sasuke tuvo dolor y no te dejó dormir?

-No, él durmió bien—Le respondió Hinata vagamente.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el cual, Hinata le mostró a Sakura una silla del comedor, en la mesa había ya varios cosméticos, utensilios y productos que belleza, listos para usarse.

-Hoy tenemos una cena en el trabajo—Comenzó Sakura, Hinata, asintió atenta deseando satisfacer a su clienta— Se haca cada seis meses. Es una lástima que Sasuke no pueda acudir, seguro de hacerlo, se llevaría alguna que otra decoración.

Hinata sonrió con melancolía, recordando que tontamente en un pasado, había sentido ciertos celos de Sakura. Con el tiempo entendió que ellos solo eran compañeros de trabajo, vigilándolo un poco en algunas reuniones, se dio cuenta que él jamás seguía a la pelirosa con la mirada, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella...

-Sí, le llegó invitación pero no quiso ir. No se siente preparado. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Quiero un maquillaje que me haga sentir sexy. Elegí un ajustado vestido rojo que Sasuke dijo que resaltaría mis atributos.

Por un momento Hinata se quedó en shock, luego decidió cuestionar y no tomar las cosas mal, seguramente habría malinterpretado:

-¿Sasuke?

Sakura sonrió tan dulce, que creyó que efectivamente se trataba de una persona con el mismo nombre.

-Ya sabes, el pobre necesita despejarse un poco de todo esto. Suele platicar con nosotros por texto o algunas veces por video. Tal como ayer, él me ayudó a elegir el vestido. El muy maldito dijo que mi trasero se veía espectacular, y otras cosas vulgares que solo camaradas dirían.

Hinata procesaba la conversación, frunció sus cejas, y comenzó a peinarla, tragando la ironía que crecía en su interior. Tratando de recordar cuándo ella recibió un cumplido del moreno. No quería pensar mal, pero no podía tomarlo de otra forma por más inocente que sonase la conversación.

El tiempo se le hizo lento, el día anterior también había ocupado su tarde con otra clienta, ¿así que mientras ella trabajaba él flirteaba con Sakura? Se mordió el labio inferior, consciente que Sakura, tenía un bonito trasero, ¿qué hombre no se lo miraría con deseo?

Horas más tarde, Sakura miró el resultado en un espejo y exclamó emocionada. Hinata le sonrió, pero por primera vez no se sintió satisfecha, solo deseaba que se marchara. Su conversación ingenua la había afectado de sobremanera.

-¿Me dejas cambiarme el vestido? Así no tengo que pasar a casa y me voy directo a la reunión.

Hinata posó una sonrisa y aceptó por educación, convenciéndose que pronto se quedaría sola, aun no sabía si encararlo o qué diablos hacer.

Sakura regresó, esta vez no sonreía, ni nada, parecía pensativa y antes de entrar al baño, se acercó al sillón donde un momento antes se había sentado esperando que se marcharse, la miró detenidamente y luego habló:

-Hinata, lo pensé durante todo este rato y me debatí por mi amistad con Sasuke. Tú sabes que lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños y le debo lealtad, pero somos mujeres, por eso debo decirte esto, sobre todo al verte, una mujer merece más y no ser una simple cuidadora, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias.

-¿De qué hablas?

Sakura le daba vueltas al asunto, poniéndole los nervios de punta, sabía que lo que escuchase no iba a gustarle, aun así se resistía a creerlo y todavía estaba esperanzada que solo estuviese siendo catastrófica, y que Haruno, no le dijera nada malo.

-Ayer cuando platiqué con él me dijo que quería divorciarse de ti. Me dijo que tú habías cambiado y ya no te encontraba atractiva y que en realidad todo se había debido a—Sakura pareció sopesar sus palabras—la calentura del momento, y que había cometido un error al casarse contigo, que ahora ni siquiera podía acostarse contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, debías de saberlo. Sobre todo cuando él tiene pena de decírtelo por todo lo que has hecho por él—Susurró la pelirosa antes de perderse en el baño.

Los ojos lunas se llenaron de lágrimas. Incrédula de lo recién escuchado, no, claro que lo creía, más le costaba procesarlo. De pronto un gran agujero se abrió bajo sus pies, su corazón latió tan deprisa que creyó se le saldría del pecho. A lo lejos escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, manteniéndose absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Cómo Sasuke se había atrevido a revelar cosas tan íntimas a una amiga? En ese momento comprendió que lo suyo estaba roto inevitablemente.

Fue quizá hasta media noche cuando subió. Creía que tal vez él ya estaba dormido, la verdad es que no quería enfrentarlo, se sentía rota, el cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos se habían quedado sin lágrimas y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. Sin duda si él quería librarse de ella, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo amaba, pero no iba imponerle su presencia, cuando él deseaba su libertad, ¿podría ser ella la causa de su retraso en su recuperación?

-¿Apenas terminaste?

La pregunta del moreno la hizo sobresaltarse, intentó evadirlo, aunque fue tarde. Sabía que había visto su deplorable estado.

-Me daré una ducha—Fue lo que dijo, dejándolo perplejo y sin saber qué hacer.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue fijarse en la sala, desde arriba de las escaleras en la silla de ruedas, no observó nada anormal. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Cuando tardó tanto sospechó, que tuviese alguna otra clienta, así que enfurruñado no quiso ni asomar la cabeza.

Al verla entrar, verla tan desolada y con la carita descompuesta...

Sasuke volvió a la habitación de inmediato, el sonido del agua podía escucharse tras la puerta. Se sintió impotente, ¿qué podía hacer por su mujer siendo un pedazo de hombre? Por más que quisiera protegerla, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Él ya no era el hombre que pudiese cuidar de ella, tan bonita y pequeña, ella merecía a alguien mejor que cumpliera todos sus sueños.

Al salir del baño Hinata solo pudo sentirse irritada, Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, como si la esperara, claro debía quizá querer entrar al baño, eso de esperarla se debía a su tonta imaginación.

Trato de esquivarlo, vestida solo con la toalla en la cabeza y otra más cubriendo su cuerpo, después de tanto tiempo se sintió cohibida, qué patética debía resultarle esa imagen a Sasuke, eso si acaso la consideraba, a esas alturas seguramente ella no era más que un florero viejo.

-Hinata—él la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole continuar—¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta de alguna manera rompió las compuertas. No quería enfrentarlo aún porque no sabía qué decir o qué debía hacer. Quería sentirse preparada, vistiéndose y maquillándose, volviendo a sentirse una mujer bonita, no aquella de la cuál él se cansó y de la cual ventiló información a una "amiga" que ahora halagaba.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?—Respondió intentando liberarse.

Hinata parecía muy dolida. La soltó porque después de todo era un bastardo, quizá finalmente lo había logrado. Pero no se sentía bien, perderla a pesar de que fuera por su bien, lo hacía entrar en pánico.

-Hina...

Ella no respondió se fue a buscar algo al armario, indeciso fue tras ella. Al llegar no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla admirado. Hinata tenía un cuerpo hermoso, un bonito trasero, unos pechos grandes y jugosos, unos labios que invitaban al pecado... La observó rodar los ojos.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Por qué?—Retó, ahora le parecía molesta, como sí comerla con la mirada no fuese lógico.

-¡Basta ya Sasuke!—Refunfuñó—Colocándose una playera lila, que cubría sus atributos, su cabello seguía húmedo, aunque ya parecía haber desecho los nudos y ahora goteaba un poco. Sus pezones erectos, se marcaron por la tela de algodón—Sé que lo último que haces es desearme. Así que deja de fingir.

Al terminar de decirlo sus ojos se inundaron y le dio la espalda, negándose a que la viera llorar aunque fuera obvio.

Él se estremeció por el argumento. Sin duda ella ni siquiera había notado el bulto entre sus pantalones deportivos negros, él siempre tenía ese maldito bulto por ella. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a hacerle el amor? ¿Cómo ahora que no tenía la condición de antes?

Sasuke recordó el consejo de Sakura, en cómo había insistido desde que la vio en el hospital y le dijo que no era justo que atara a una chica llena de vitalidad como lo era Hinata a un invalido. Las palabras, sus razones siempre lo perseguían, haciéndolo sentir inseguro e incapaz si quiera de acercarse y confesarle sus miedos.

Sakura debía tener razón y Hinata debía estar a su lado por lastima y compromiso, ¿cómo podía seguir amando a un hombre que era capaz de perder el control, gritarle, arrojarle cosas y decirle cosas hirientes?

-Hinata.

Ella no respondió, pero estuvo seguro que hipó. Con dificultad, como siempre se puso de pie, tratando de apoyar la cantidad de su peso en el pie izquierdo, aún así, el derecho protestó haciéndolo sentir miles de agujas clavándose y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Sin saber cómo logró llegar a ella, debió de haber sido silencioso, ya que cuando la tomó de la cintura se sobresaltó.

No quería verla triste, no lo soportaba. En ese momento no pensó su acción, solo se vió empujado a realizarla. A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo pequeña, cabía en sus brazos sin ningún problema, le sacaría unas dos cabezas.

-No deberías decir tonterías. ¿Por qué estás triste?

La obligó a darse la vuelta, y sopesó entonces que su pregunta había sido estúpida. Atada a un marido como él, y no solo eso, llevaba tiempo soportando sus desplantes; tenía razones para estar así.

Hinata levantó su rostro, los hermosos ojos lunas estaban rojos, inundados e inflamados, tenía la nariz también roja, también los labios y sin poder decidirlo se inclinó a besarla. Un beso dulce, cálido al inicio luego la propia necesidad lo profundizó, ella seguía sabiendo dulce, deliciosa, hurgó por los rincones de su pequeña boca, la misma que tantas veces en el pasado lo acogió.

Sus cuerpos se buscaron instintiva, acoplándose, rozando cada parte sensible del otro.

Las manos femeninas se aferraron a su cuello, atrayéndolo más, la posición empezó a molestarle, y aun contra sus deseos rompió el beso. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente cómo procesando que acababa de ocurrir, luego pareció avergonzada dando un paso atrás y volviendo a agachar la mirada.

Fue consciente cómo dos grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, quiso limpiarlas pero había usado una de sus manos para sostener parte de su peso contra la pared, y su pie izquierdo para el resto, tratando de disipar el dolor en la pierna.

Hinata se mordió el carnoso labio inferior, nerviosa, apenada, ¿por qué?

Por más que deseaba saberlo, solo le quedó gruñir y retrocedió para volver a la silla de ruedas, ella pareció percatarse de la molestia ya que se acercó, brindándole su ayuda.

Cómo odiaba esos momentos, no quería que le tocase lidiar con ello, ¿qué podía hacer? Por más esfuerzo que ponía no lograba recuperarse.

Y ahora le tocaba asumir la culpa, quizá, ya estaría mejor si no hubiera forzado la recuperación y la terapia, hacerlo, había ocasionado daño que tuvo ser reparado y que lo había dejado frustrado y más amargado.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta lo asqueaba, odiaba que se lo cuestionara, porque no tenía una respuesta correcta, el dolor menguo, sin embargo, la impotencia permanecía. No podía besarla, ni adaptarse a las condiciones sin dolor.

Resopló, fue su respuesta y se dio la vuelta.

-Debiste decírmelo a mí Sasuke. Sé que quizá lo hiciste, pero no debiste hablar con Sakura de nuestra intimidad por más amiga tuya que fuera.

Sasuke giró la silla de ruedas consternado, ¿de qué hablaba? Ella lo encaró, otra vez molesta, dolida, ¿de qué diablos hablaba?

-Si en verdad, en algún momento fui importante. No debiste, por ese recuerdo. Decirle que ya no me deseabas, que ansiabas el divorcio, todo eso...-ella dejó de hablar sollozando—Atreverte a flirtear con ella, después de toda la situación.

-¿De qué hablas? –La interrumpió—Jamás he...

-¡Por favor! Ella me dijo que se mensajeaban y hacían videollamadas, no tiene caso que lo niegues.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Textos sí, pero nunca le he dicho algo así. Sólo por trabajo—le dijo y con la mirada señaló el buró donde descansaba el celular—Puedes comprobarlo tu misma.

Luego recordó la conversación de la tarde pasada, quizá ahí pudiera encontrar algo diferente, los consejos que ella le dio para que la dejara, pero él, nunca propició el tema.

Hinata negó.

-Habrás borrado la evidencia.

-No, Hinata.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que ella sepa lo que pasa entre tú y yo?

Él inclinó la mirada, consciente que en una visita que le hizo, tocaron el tema. Sin embargo, lo que le decía Hinata era una versión distorsionada completamente.

-Las cosas no son así, yo no le dije que yo quisiera divorciar...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, entendiéndolo todo.

-Yo te sigo deseando Hinata—Confesó, dándose cuenta que lo único que salvaría y curaría parcialmente las heridas de Hinata sería la verdad—Pero yo no puedo...

-¿No puedes qué?—Cuestionó haciendo evidente que no le creía.

-Tú no te casaste con esto, tú... yo no soy el mismo hombre. ¿Cómo podrías solo desear estar conmigo cuando no podré darte lo de antes? Incluso ahora dependo de esta maldita silla.

-Solo debiste decir que no me amabas y dejar de dar excusas tontas.

-No es eso, yo sigo amándote—Aclaró y prosiguió—Sé que es lo último que parece, cuando descargo todo contigo pero te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, así como sigo deseándote. Aun así no puedo darte lo de antes.

-Mentiroso.

-No es mentira. Seguro pudiste sentirlo cuando te abracé. —Argumentó.

Hinata no le creía lo supo enseguida.

-Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Jamás intencionalmente habría dicho algo de ti. Caí en una trampa, cuando conversé con Sakura, el tema era distinto o al menos llevaba otro camino, siempre ha sido así con ella. Sakura no comprende porque me enamoré de ti si somos tan distintos, tampoco porque soy otro estando contigo. Cuando desperté lo primero que me dijo es que debía separarme de ti y no arrastrarte conmigo. Lo ha venido haciendo y creí que sinceramente era mi amiga. Con lo que te dijo, lo dudo mucho, es obvio que no pensaba en ayudarme y ponerme las cosas sencillas, buscaba lastimarte. Por supuesto que le he hablado de ti, eres diferente a las demás, autentica y sensible y ella lo sabe. Sabe que mi alejamiento te hiere y sabe mis miedos. La verdad no entiendo que pretende con separarnos.

Hinata quiso creerlo, no era fácil. Tembló mirándolo asustado y preocupado. Sin pensarlo se quitó la playera, y ante su mirada se metió bajo las sábanas recostándose de lado. Sin mirarlo, pronunció quedamente:

-Si realmente no quieres que nos divorciemos, si todavía me quieres y deseas, demuéstramelo. Hace tanto que no...

Ni siquiera le daba un abrazo, ¿cuándo todo había cambiado tanto? Ellos eran muy felices, ¿cuándo todo cambió?

Él fue a su lado, le acarició la mejilla, tenía la respiración agitada y sin duda se estaba debatiendo. Hinata no lo soportó y le dio la espalda, si la deseara...

-Muévete—Fue una orden.

Hinata buscó verlo por lo ronca que sonó su voz, lo observó desnudo en la silla y Sasuke con la cabeza volvió a indicarle que le dejase espacio. Lo hizo en automático, aunque lentamente, indecisa.

Él utilizó sus fuertes brazos para ayudarse y llegó a la cama. Hinata tragó saliva, expectante.

Sasuke se recostó a su lado y le brindó su brazo para que se acercara y recostara sobre éste. Lo hizo sin atreverse a más, temiendo el rechazo.

-No puedo hacer mucho Hinata, esta pierna duele cada vez que hago algún esfuerzo, pero—Le tomó una de sus manos llevándola a su miembro duro—Esto no miente, te deseo mucho.

Sasuke tomó aire cuando se vio envuelto en las delicadas manos masturbándolo. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir. Hinata lo besó y él le correspondió el beso, si seguía así, iba a correrse en sus manos. Se sentía tan bien, ¿cómo había logrado aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella?

Intentó besarle el cuello, sabía que adoraba que le besara ahí. Sin embargo, encontró sus mejillas mojadas. La observó y se las limpió con sus besos.

-¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Realmente aun me amas?

Él la abrazó y en un ronco susurro en el oído le dijo:

-Sí, te amo mucho.

De alguna manera lo guio para que terminase recostado boca arriba, y se sentó sobre él y poco a poco atrapó su miembro con su húmeda cueva, la vio cerrar los ojos y bajar lentamente, paladeando la sensación, él no aguantó la visión, cerró los ojos o de otra manera se correría, la tomó de la cintura dejándola hacer.

Hinata se movía de arriba abajo a un ritmo que ambos lo volvía locos.

-Hay otras formas de hacer el amor, Sasuke, tú me enseñaste.

Al oírla, abrió los ojos. Hinata aún con la carita triste lo miraba, los pechos, se veían tan tentadores, con cuidado se levantó lo suficiente para atrapar un pezón y succionó de él haciéndola protestar de placer.

Acarició el otro, eran pesados incluso en sus manos, tan deseables.

-¿Sigues cuidándote Hina?—Preguntó siendo consciente de la humedad que lo envolvía, y el deseo que lo carcomía, tenía ganas de terminar en ella, en su apretado interior, pero no quería forzar nada. En tal situación no quería embarazarla.

Ella lo tomó de las mejillas, se miraron y lo sacó para volver a introducirlo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos a ver en su cara cómo lo disfrutaba, no podía contener lo que sentía y si seguía con ese patrón, iba a matarlo.

-¿Tú que crees?—Preguntó moviéndose de manera más rítmica, comenzó a jadear, robándole un gemido.

-No tengo una maldita idea—Fue sincero tomándole las nalgas, sentándose en la cama, acariciándola, y contribuyendo elevando la pelvis, para hacerla sentir más su erección—Pero no sería bueno que te embarazaras.

Hinata escondió su cara en su cuello, sin dejar de moverse. Las palabras de Sasuke le dolían, podía vislumbrar sus motivos, lo entendía, aun así, cualquier cosa que planeaban, ya no estaba segura que fuese la correcta, si dejaban pasar el tiempo una vez más, ¿qué podía ocurrir? La vida era efímera.

-Yo no sé qué quiero—Confesó—Ahora solo quiero sentirte.

-Lo estás haciendo nena, y uff, vas a hacerme correr, espera, espera, deja de moverte así...

Sasuke intentó sacarla, la tomó de las nalgas. Hinata fue más hábil impidiéndoselo. Sasuke gimió, gruñó y soltó una palabrota. Se dejó caer en la cama, un tanto avergonzado de no poder controlarse.

Ella también gimió y su interior convulsionó, dejándose caer encima de él, escuchando su agitado corazón, poco a poco volvió a la realidad.

Sasuke le acarició el cuero cabelludo, luego le besó la frente y salió de su interior, permitiéndoles a ambos sentir la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No tomaré la post day.

Al escucharla hablar Sasuke la obligó a encararlo tomándola de la nuca. Hinata en los ojos negros, leyó la pregunta oculta. Se acurrucó en su pecho antes de responderle:

-Es muy simple, quiero un bebé contigo.

-Pero yo no puedo...

-No digas eso Sasuke. No vuelvas a decirlo, es una excusa. No siempre vas a estar así. Y tendrás nueve meses para hacerte a la idea, si acaso quedo embarazada hoy—Le respondió acostándose a su lado, mirándolo a la cara con exasperación—Si quieres ser útil, sigue con lo que debes sin forzarlo, porque fue el error de la última vez. No estas invalido, es cierto, has cambiado, pero podrás caminar, el dolor, ya te dijeron que es bueno y que poco a poco irá cediendo. Solo déjalo estar.—No esperó respuesta al darle la espalda.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza, soltando una risotada.

-Ahora me siento utilizado, ¿cuándo cambiaste la idea de tener un hijo? Habíamos quedado de tomar la decisión juntos.

-Hasta hace unos minutos, ni yo lo sabía—Fue sincera. El miedo la atenazaba ¿y si Sasuke no quería volver a hacer el amor?—Pero no quiero alterar nada, dijiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo. No fue así, tú, parecieras querer estar solo, ¿si las cosas fueran al revés, habrías dejado de tocarme?

-No es lo mismo Hinata. Además, no es cómo si tuvieras las manos amarradas y no hacías nada.

Respondió él sentándose en la cama, dándole la espalda buscando su ropa, había logrado molestarlo.

-Después de que lo intenté y me rechazaste, solo quise darte tu espacio. ¿Por qué es diferente?

-¿Tú querrías que te deje embarazada cuando apenas y puedes moverte? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando estés adolorida por el parto y no pueda traerte al niño a la cama? ¿cuándo tu tengas que hacer todo tu sola porque tu marido no puede ayudarte?

El punto del moreno era razonable. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior porque comenzó a temblarle, no quería llorar otra vez.

-Al menos sé que si todo fuera distinto, me habría gustado sentirme amada y tu compañía.

-Eso dices, la realidad es diferente, no puedes si quiera imaginarla. Créeme no querrías ser una carga.

-Tú no eres una carga, te amo.

Él suspiró y se levantó para colocarse el pantalón, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-Yo a ti, pero créeme, si tu fueses la lisiada, dudo que quisieras que te dejara embarazada, así que respeta mi decisión, por favor.

La piel se le enchinó, se preguntó cómo habían logrado llegar a un punto muerto otra vez.

-Está bien—Respondió casi sin voz, por alguna razón las palabras fueron cuchillos para él—Mañana voy a solucionarlo—Continuó con la voz hecha un hilito.

-No hables así, aún no traes a ningún niño, ni estamos hablando de ningún aborto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él la miró hacerlo.

De pronto, Hinata, pensó que aquello que la torturó por la mañana había sido una total estupidez. Ella habría podido cuidar de ambos, si hubiese tenido un hijo. Sasuke una vez más le demostraba ternura al sentirse incapaz de participar en los cuidados del bebé, ¿entonces por qué volvía a sentirse rechazada?

**xoxoxoxo**

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó con nuevas energías, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron el día anterior, finalmente veía que su relación con Sasuke volvía a tomar rumbo.

Preparó el desayuno con singular alegría, y un par de horas después ya se dirigían al centro de rehabilitación.

Con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, antes de llegar al lugar hizo una parada en la farmacia para comprar la postday. Él por su parte parecía entretenido en el celular, o al menos así estuvo todo el camino.

La sesión de terapia fue bien e incluso pudieron fijar metas, el terapeuta también debió notar el cambio de actitud del moreno pero fue claro al decir que no obtendrían resultados por arte de magia y que todo iría lento pero seguro.

Fue cuando volvieron a casa que la tormenta volvió a arreciar. Sasuke no soltaba el celular, a esas alturas Hinata estaba celosa, así que, tomándolo por sorpresa, se acercó por detrás, descubriendo con quién mensajeaba.

-¿Sakura?

Sasuke giró para verla con evidente sorpresa.

-¿Es con ella con quién has hablado todo el día?—El tinte de incredulidad e ira fue evidente—Mientras yo me debatía en porqué debía de tomarme las pastillas que pueden quitarnos la posibilidad de ser padres, ¿tú hablabas con ella?—Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y con dolor.

Sasuke suspiró consciente que estaba en un problema.

-Hina, no es lo que crees—Contestó, acercándole el móvil, Hinata no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarlo y verlo por sí misma.

-¿He sido tu chofer todo el día para que tu hables con ella?

-Al inicio no me contestó, apenas lo hace. Estuve hablando con Naruto, tratando de entender y poner límites.

-¡Ya no me mientas!—Respondió ella furiosa y dolida.

-Mi amor, no—Habló él al ver que se alejaba—No es lo que crees—La siguió con la silla de ruedas hasta la cocina—Solo le advertía que no volviera a llenarte la cabeza de mierda. Además, también le reclamé, puedes verlo—Volvió a insistir acercándole el celular—La creía mi amiga, pero todo lo que hizo fue con una mala intención. Es una vieja loca y obsesionada. Pensé que lo había superado, en nuestra adolescencia me tiró la onda, pero nunca la he visto como mujer, creí que lo había superado, y es evidente que me equivoqué. Ella te criticaba sin embargo creí que lo hacía porque era una buena amiga y en realidad creía que éramos incompatibles.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y le dio la espalda, no hizo comentario alguno y fue directo a su bolsa de mano que había dejado en la mesa del comedor, él la siguió, luego la vio sacar la cajita del medicamento, observó que apenas la tomaría la primer pastilla.

-Hinata, no te miento, ¿puedes mirarme?

Ella no lo hizo, el sonido del aluminio al rasgarse se escuchó. La ojiluna, sirvió agua en un vaso y se preparó para tomar el medicamento. Él le tomó la muñeca en la cual traía el medicamento.

-Sé que te he lastimado mucho. Por eso estas dudando de mí. Quieres tener un bebé y aún así respetas mi decisión, te lo agradezco mucho, pero una vez más te estoy haciendo infeliz.

Hinata tenía los ojos tristes, con esos mismos ojos lo miró, atenazándole el corazón.

-Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes—Susurró finalmente—Te extraño mucho, y no me refiero a tu andar, si no a la persona que siempre me escuchaba, en la cual podía refugiarme. Quiero creerte pero tengo miedo que solo tengas pena por mí...

-Nada de eso Hina—Le dijo, luego la hizo sentarse en sus piernas.

Le tocó la cara con dulzura mientras la observaba y trataba de detener sus lágrimas, pegó sus frentes y simplemente esperó a que se tranquilizara un poco, luego le besó los labios y tomó la mano que ella empuñaba con fuerza.

-No la tomes. No es justo que por mí, no hagas algo que tú quieres. Yo te prometo que voy a reponerme, por ti.

Hinata lo abrazó por el cuello sollozando, aferrándose a él, agradecida del acto de amor, que ahora él hacía por ella.

**Xoxoxoxox UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala, en sus brazos sostenía con mucho cuidado y amor un montículo de cobijas de los cuales provenía un leve gemidito, no estaba del todo seguro, apenas tenía 54 días que lo conocía, sin embargo ya apostaría que era de hambre.

-Hina, date prisa—Pidió, casi seguro que el bebé no tardaría en soltar un llorido.

Ella llegó casi enseguida, proveniente del baño, frotó sus manos buscando un poco de calor, antes de sentarse a lado del moreno y este le diera a su bebé con sumo cuidado. Hinata sonrió en el proceso. Sasuke no solo era protector con ella, sino también con su pequeño.

Además, desde que descubrieron que su reconciliación sexual había tenido frutos, Sasuke se obligó a ser paciente y continuó con su rehabilitación. Se esforzaba al máximo pero cuidaba de excederse de más, consciente de que al hacerlo, no lo curaría más rápido y en cambio podía retrasar una vez su recuperación.

Había cumplido uno y cada uno de sus antojos. Le había hecho el amor redescubriéndose y sobre todo había soportado sus alborotadas hormonas, que la hicieron inestable durante sus meses de embarazo, haciéndola llorar, reír o enojarse en los momentos menos apropiados.

Ahora Sasuke ya no utilizaba el bastón siquiera, podía caminar sin problemas. Así que cuando llegó el momento del parto, él pudo llevarla al hospital sin problema alguno.

Sasuke sin duda alguna, era el amor de su vida.

-Tiene hambre—La ronca voz masculina, la hizo sonreír una vez más.

Tal vez como padre, fuese más exigente y protector que cómo marido. Si su hijo lanzaba una sola protesta él ya estaba a su lado.

Hinata movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, luego hábilmente, acomodó al pequeño y descubrió uno de sus senos. De forma instintiva Sasuke acarició la cabecita del bebé, mientras éste comenzaba a comer.

-Gracias.

Hinata miró al moreno que estaba embelesado con el pequeño que ya rondaba los dos meses. Luego sonrió, al comprender que una vez más y sabrá por qué número de vez, volvía agradecerle por su pequeño.

-No, gracias a ti, me has dado un niño precioso.

Él río divertido.

-Dicen que se parece a mí.

-Que engreído—Dijo ella bromista, luego sin pensárselo se acercó a sus labios, sellando su amor con un tierno beso, dl mismo que representaba el amor eterno que se tenían.

**fin**


End file.
